The New Naruto Uzumaki
by NaitoOni93
Summary: Naruto is undergoing some changes and it's having effects on people,A new stronger and smarter Naruto Uzumaki,So umm please review this story and no flames,Also Sakura Bashing if you do not like Sakura this is the story for you.
1. The New Naruto

Naruto Changes

Hey guys NaitoOni92 here well were going to go on with the story but before we do.....I do not own Naruto.....there lets' began and please don't flame my story

Naruto was in his room thinking,"I wish everyone in the village will stop calling me a monster,and Sasuke-teme would stop calling me a dobe,and Sakura would stop hitting me"He said

_**"Hey Kit! don't worry about it screw them all"Kyuubi said in pride**_

"I can't I want everyone to respect me"Naruto said in sadness

**"**_**Then make a new change kit"**_Kyuubi said

Naruto began to think this through and he was okay with the idea.

"Thanks Kyuubi"Naruto said

_**"Your welcome Kit! but first you need to learn new techniques and combat skills and great chakra control a mind of a genius and a..power of a strong ninja"The Kyuubi finished.**_

Naruto was then excited at the new idea"Wait how am I suppose to know all that in one day?"Naruto questioned.

_**"Simple Kit! just relax your muscles and your chakra and then I will lend you half of my power"**_The Kyuubi said

"Okay....if you say so..."Naruto did as what he said and then his whole body began to glow blue and then it started to dissapear and Naruto felt him self stronger and wiser then ever."W-Wow I feel very stro-"Naruto collaspe due to the overwhelming power that was flowing into him he needed to rest because he will need it,Meaning he needed to regain his chakra

The Next Day

Naruto was in his room but this time he didn't like act all hyper and stupid and was calm and wiser."Hey Kyuubi I have to thank you for the apperication gift you gave me"Naruto said

_**"No problem Kit! Anything for you"**_The Kyuubi said._**"But before you go,Your gonna need some new clothes"The Kyuubi finished.**_

"Your right...so where is my new clothes?"Naruto said looking around until he gazed upon a box,He opened it and it had Kakashi's old genin outfit(you know the one from the Kakashi Chronicles)but it was vermillion orange and he also had a vermillion orange mask grab the clothes and put them on,Once he was done he began to veiw himself in the mirror and he put his headband on his arm Shikamaru style._**"So what do ya think kit?"Kyuubi said waiting for an response.**_

"Thank you Kyuubi this looks....awsome"Naruto said and with that he left his house heading towards the academy.**"Man I glad I'm going through this new change"Naruto thought."I gotta be strong though,Today I'm going to be assigned to a team and I have to study for missions and everything"He thought again.**Naruto got there and when he entered everyone was staring at him including his arch rival Sasuke Uchiha."Umm Hello?"Said a very confused Naruto.

"Naruto! I like the new look"Iruka said

"Thanks"Was all Naruto could say and then he began to sit next to Sasuke.

Naruto began to look at the window thinking of some new jutsu."Hey Dobe..."Sasuke said,

Sasuke was waiting for an insult from him but that didn't happen."Hello Sasuke"Naruto replied

with a just stared at him and then just looked away.

"I WIN!!"Yelled a pink haired girl and a blonde haired girl

"I get to sit next to Sasuke"Yelled the pink haired girl

"No I do"Yelled The Blonde Hair girl

**"Sakura?"**Naruto thought

Sakura then saw Sasuke and began to run towards him."Hello Sasuke"Sakura said.

"Hn"Sasuke just said

Sakura just smiled and then she saw Naruto and had a mad look on her face"NARUTO!"

Naruto didn't responed,He was too busy thinking.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN"Sakura yelled

"Sakura please!....I'm trying to think of something"Naruto said

Sakura and Sasuke stood there in awe and just looked at just got mad at him even more but just ignored him,and sat next to Sasuke.**"What's gotten into the dobe usually he'l just ask Sakura out and compliment her and follow her but he hasn't done that...more importantly...he's quiet and more calm"**Sasuke thought.

With Iruka

"Okay ninja here are the teams the you will be in"Iruka said,Naruto began to listen

"Team 7:Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno Sasuke Uchiha"Iruka finished

Naruto began to smile and said"Execellent"Sakura just stared at him

Sasuke was just eyeing the new Naruto."Okay next team is"

"Team 8:Shino Aburame Kiba Inuzuka Hinata Hyuga"Iruka said

"And next is Team 10:Ino Yamanaka Shikamaru Nara Choji Akimichi"Iruka said again

everyone seemed happy with their teams except for Team 7.

"Your sensei will be picking you up okay"Iruka said

Waiting For Kakashi Hatake

Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura sat their waiting.

"Ugh! Where is he?!"Sakura said in annoyance

"Don't know"Sasuke replied

Naruto was studing a scroll of summoning jutsu

"Hey Dobe what are you doing?"Sasuke said,Sasuke was trying all day to get an insult from Naruto but did not succeeded.

"Well...I am studing summoning jutsus just for future refrences"Naruto calmy stated

Sasuke was surprise,Sakura was just looking at Naruto angerly

"What?"Naruto replied

"Your annoying Narurto"Sakura was now suspecting Naruto to cry or get sad or something but he did not reply.

"NARUTO!"Sakura yelled

"Sakura quit yelling I could barely hear myself think"Naruto said

Sakura just stood there."Look! I didn't mean to get mad at you Sakura...it's just sometimes I need time to think and you however keep preventing me on that"Naruto said

Sakura was suspecting a hug but nothing just asked Naruto a nice question"Do you know when Kakashi's coming?"She said

"Yes...In...3.....2.....1"Naruto said and with that a man with a mask just like Naruto's but blue came in."Hello students"They just stared at Naruto in Awe until they began to regain their composure

"Hey Kakashi Sensei"Sakura said

"Hello...from my impression on you all I hate you"Kakashi said

Naruto knew this was trick after all a ninja must see through deception,Sasuke and Sakura however took it unpleasently bad.

"Meet me at the training grounds in 10 minutes"Kakashi said then he poofed into a white smoke.

"Lets go"Naruto said,Sasuke and Sakura began to follow him,

Introductions

Kakashi was standing there"Okay guys were going to do introductions you know likes, dislikes ,names, your dream of the future,and your hobbies"Kakashi stated

"Okay but why don't you tell about yourself Kakashi sensei"Sakura said

"Okay My name is Kakashi Hatake I have no dislikes and many likes and my dream of the future is none of your buisness and I have to many hobbies"Kakashi said"Okay you go pinky"Kakashi pointed to Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno! and my likes are"She said as she began to stare at Sasuke and blushing

"My Dream of the future is"She said and blush and looked at Sasuke again

"My hobbies are"Once again she did the same thing.

"Dislikes?"Kakashi asked

"NARUTO!"She said and looked at him

Naruto was just paying attention with a calm look on his face

"Okay next is you"Kakashi pointed to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha......I have many dislikes and I have less likes I don't like to use the word goal but I have an ambition...is too kill a certain man"Sasuke said

"Sasuke is so Cool"Sakura squeled

Naruto knew he was talking about Itachi Uchiha,Who else would it be?

"Okay you with the mask"Kakashi said

"Naruto Uzumaki.....My Likes are Life and My Dislikes are death my hobbies are just too many and my dream is to become hokage"Naruto stated quietly as he had proud look

Sasuke just looked at him,and Sakura just had a annoyed look.

**"Okay this is where the test begins"**Naruto said.

"Kakashi-Sensei were going to have a bell test and the objective of the bell test is that we have to take a there are two bells which means one of us will have to go back to the academy"Naruto and Sakura was intrigued and astonished about his improved tactics.

"Very good Naruto! I never knew you would have guessed that..well squad 7 meet me at the training grounds tomarrow also don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up..dismiss"Kakashi said as he poofed once again knew that was a looked at Sakura"Hey Sakura I have to tell you something"Naruto said as he approched her

**"Oh god! Naruto's gonna ask me out again..will he just give up"**Sakura thought

**"Well punch the living crap out of him CHA!"**Her inner self roared

Naruto looked at her,"Sakura remember to eat breakfast"Naruto said

Sakura got angry and threw a punch at him,But little did she know was that Naruto caught it.

Sasuke came towards Naruto told him to calm down."You idiot! Kakashi sensei said not to eat breakfast"Sakura said whiling yelling.

"Sakura...think....why would Kakashi say that"Naruto said

"I dunno"Sakura said

"Think about it when you don't eat any food you become"Naruto said waiting someone to answer him.

"Vulnerable?"Sasuke said

"Exactly....if we eat our breakfast _before _we go see Kakashi sensei then we have exercise and if we eat lunch after our training we will have a lot of stamina,Therefore neither of us will be jeopardizing the mission."Naruto clearly said.

Sasuke eyes widen....Naruto was managed to notices all of that in less than 4 minutes.

Sakura began to look at Naruto more

"What about the mission isn't grabbing the bells the main objective?"Sasuke asked,he was astonished about Naruto's tactics and wanted to know more,Sakura didn't

"Yes...however that is just the bait,If we do it seapretly then we fail,If we do it as a team then we pass"Naruto said breifly

"Okay so let me get this straight so our top priority is"Sasuke said

"Teamwork"Naruto finished

"Remember if the bait is obivious don't take it"Naruto said and then with that he dissapeared

Sakura ran towards Sasuke

"Thank god Naruto is gone!"Sakura smiled"So Sasuke-Kun would you like to go on a date with me?"Sakura said

"No"Sasuke replied

"B-But Why"Sakura said

"Because....your annoying....plus I'm gonna take Naruto's words of advice"Sasuke said and then he left.

Sakura was sad at the fact that Sasuke said no and mad at the fact of Naruto(don't know why)

She just got even madder and went after Naruto

**"NARUTO YOU ARE SO DEAD"**Sakura thought

Find out why Sakura wants to hurt Naruto?

Are Naruto and Sasuke becoming friends?

Will Naruto create some new jutsu?

Will I ever shut up?

Also vote for me of the girl Naruto should be with

Ino

Sakura

TenTen

Temari

Ken

Hinata

Tayuya

Hana

_Please Review!_


	2. Awaigan

Next Chapter is up

please review

Naruto was walking down the street,_**"So kit! you like the new you?"**_Kyuubi said

"Yes definately"Naruto said,

_**"Good because once you get to the house I'm going to give you a new technique"**_Kyuubi said

"Thanks Kyuubi"Naruto replied,Naruto was just thinking of the new technique until someone called out to him

"NARUTO!!"Sakura yelled running up to him

"Hm?"Naruto replied

"What did you do to my Sasuke-kun?"Sakura said

"Nothing"Naruto replied and tried to leave but Sakura stop him

"Don't Lie!"Sakura yelled some more

Naruto sighed about Sakura constant bricking over Sasuke,"Sakura...I'm not lying"Naruto said

and with that he just stood there."**I don't get it......why does Naruto not constantly asking me out or something...I just don't understand"**Sakura thought

**"Maybe he's doing this so we can be attracted to him.**Her Inner self yelled

Sakura thought about that" I decided tomarrow that she should asked Naruto out and if he says

yes which he will cause he can't resist me we'll punch him right out of Konoha"Sakura said and then she left.

With Naruto

Naruto sat on the floor and began to meditate,His whole body was glowing with chakra and was completely focus on his 's eyes became light blue with with black circles around the pupil(It was like the Rinnegan only blue)

_**"Hey kit! Sorry for the interuption on your meditation but your eyes are looking quite unusal right now"**_The Kyuubi said

"Really?"Naruto replied and ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror"They are...maybe it's a kekki genkai"Naruto said beginning to analyze the began to look under the bed and found a red scroll.

"This scroll is the scroll of all Kekki Genkai...this should tell me what's going on"Naruto said,He began to read it until he saw the same exact eyes on the scroll."Here we are"Naruto said

_**"So what is it kit?"**_Kyuubi said

"It's called the Awaigan"Naruto replied

_**"Awaigan?"**_The Kyuubi said

"Yeah it's abilites are to read mind,predict the future,create sheilds,create genjutsu(like tsukuyomi),destroy people's mind,Time stop,and telekinesis."Naruto said,He was truly surprise of what the Awaigan can began to do his meditation after that he did numerous of push-ups and sit he decided to go for a was walking thinking about some other crap(don't feel like explaining) then he bump into a boy with a spiky look very lazy it was no other our lazy genius of Konoha Shikamaru Nara.

"N-Naruto?"Shikamaru said

"Hello Shikamaru"Naruto said

"What's up with you...doing pranks again"Shikamaru said

"No...I'm over that"Naruto said simply

"W-What?"Shikamaru replied,

Naruto just gave him a smile,Shikamaru just looked at him and smiled back.

"I'll see you later on Shikamaru, I have to go study"Naruto said

Shikamaru just stared at him in awe and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Naruto Uzumaki?...Studing?.Shikamaru just left and Naruto did as well.

**"Hm...maybe I'll go see we can go get some ramen"**Naruto thought

Naruto smiled at thought of it and he went to go find searched everywhere to find him.

And then he saw Iruka in the ramen shop.

"Hey Iruka Sensei"Naruto said

"Hey Naruto"Iruka replied."You want some ramen?"Iruka replied

"Sure thing"Iruka smiled,They began to eat their ramen.

"So Naruto you like your new team?"Iruka said

"Yes their okay"Naruto simply replied

"Heh heh well I heard that you've gotten alittle smarter Naruto so I was wondering after you do you test against Kakashi,Mind if I train you?"Iruka said

"Sure anything for my sensei"Naruto replied

Naruto had already eatin twelve bowls of ramen.

"Wel it's been nice to talk with you Iruka Sensei but I really gotta jet bye now"Naruto then poofed into a white smoke and dissapeared.

**"That Naruto,Just keeps growing up...I know someday he will become hokage"**Iruka walked back to his house and then just laid on the bed and went to sleep

The Next Day

Naruto woke up and got dressed,"Hey Kyuubi can you do me a favor?"Naruto said

_**"What is it kit?"**_The Kyuubi said

"Can you change the color of my outfit into blue...I'm getting really tired of Orange"Naruto chuckled

_**"Your wish is my command Kit!"**_Kyuubi said with a chuckled as well.

Then his outfit began to change into blue

Naruto smiled and went to eat breakfast and walked out to go to the bridged.

There he saw Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke"Naruto greeted

"Hey"Sasuke said

Naruto began to sit on the ground and meditate.

"Hey dobe what are you doing?"Sasuke asked

"Meditating"Naruto said"You should try it sometime"Naruto offered

"Hmph!"Sasuke just looked away and continued on what he was doing.

About 5 minutes later Sakura came by and ran towards Sasuke

"Hello Sasuke-kun"Sakura said

"Hn"Sasuke simply replied

**"Oh look it's Naruto! Time for my plan"**Inner Sakura said

"Naruto?...there's something I want to tell you"Sakura said

"Shoot"Naruto replied

She just stared and put on a fake blush

"I was wondering if you wanna go on a date with me?"Sakura said

**"Okay here's the part where I punch the crap out of him....he's gonna say yes"**Inner Sakura yelled.

"No"He said

"W-Wha?...Why?"Sakura said

"Because,Your obivously in love with Sasuke and I'm not going through my life chasing and waiting and making you love me.I'm completely over you and besides I have no time for that stuff I just wanna focus on missions"Naruto said

Sakura was standing there shocked and got mad that she went to punch his face

"NARUTO!!"She roared,little did she know Naruto activated his kekki genkai and Sakura was blown back with a incredible force of invisible chakra that knock her to the just stared at her and Sasuke stared at him.

"N-Naruto...what was that?"Sasuke said

"My Kekki Genkai Awaigan...I'll explain what it does later right now Kakashi's here"Naruto said

Kakashi appeared after Naruto finished.

"What's up! is anyone ready?"Kakashi said

"YOUR LATE AGAIN!!"Sakura yelled

"Sorry about that I gotten lost on the path of life"Kakashi replied

"Whatever"Sakura said

"Okay kids come to the training grounds"Kakashi said and then he dissapeared

"Guys we can get there faster"Naruto said

"And how are we going to do that dobe"Sakura said

"By this everyone grab on to me"Naruto said

Sasuke and Sakura grabbed Naruto.  
"By the technique of the Namikaze Clan...........Shushin no jutsu!"Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura dissapeared and reappeared at the training grounds instantly.

"WOW!"Sakura said

Naruto was just standing there.

"That....was amazing Naruto"Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke"Naruto replied

Sasuke just gave him a smile

"Okay Students now time for the mission,Since you already know what the mission to Naruto.

Naruto just gave him a smile.

"Let's begin!"Kakashi yelled

Sasuke ran up to Kakashi and went to do a kick but Kakashi block did Kakashi know Naruto snuck up behind him and did a kage bushin on jutsu.

"Crap!"Kakashi said

"Sasuke get back!"Naruto yelled

Sasuke nodded and went next to Naruto,Kakashi defeated three shadow they exploded on him.

"Dammit!"Kakashi said as he got caught in the explosion lucky he wasn't too injured.

Naruto began to form hand signs."Dark Style:Kamikaze Ghost Jutsu(Reference to Gotenks Kamikaze Attack)

"What the...Hell?"Kakashi was confused on what Naruto was spiting out 5 ghost that looked like him.

"Okay Sasuke I want you to command these on attacking Kakashi-Sensei...Knowing him he try to attack or dodge you make a shadow clone that will do fire ball jutsu and I will use my other attack that will hold him"Naruto planned.

Sasuke nodded to the blonde and said

"But what's your other technique"

"You'll see...Now go!"Naruto replied

Sasuke nodded and commanded the ghost to attack Kakashi and he tried dodging them but they were to fast and one of them almost got Kakashi

**"I know this technique...it was used by the 4th hokage himself.....if the slightest touch hit the ghost,It will automatically explode on me"**Kakashi thought while dodging another little did he know,Naruto was behind

"Chakra Ring Jutsu!"Naruto cried and a chakra ring ringed around Kakashi and closed in on him making him not move.

"I wouldn't move if I were you Sensei...this technique will absorb your chakra"Naruto said.

Kakashi was in trouble now.

"SASUKE NOW!!"Naruto yelled

"Fire Style:Fire Ball Jutsu"Sasuke shot out a fireball at Kakashi.

As expected Kakashi use a substitution jutsu.

"Just as I planned"Naruto smirked

Sasuke smirked as well.**"For once the dobe I mean Naruto is doing something right maybe this isn't bad after all"**Sasuke thought

Sasuke and Naruto got the bells from Kakashi.

"But wait how did you?"Kakashi was now shocked

"Sasuke RULZES"Sakura squealed

"Simple,Before we started this test I asked Naruto to use his Kekki Genkai to predict what's going to inform me what's going to happen,Then we knew if we teamed up you were going to be prepared"Sasuke said

"When I used the Kamikaze ghost attack to attack you two ghost was right behind you from the start,I knew you would try to dodge them"Naruto said

"Which led you to our trap,One ghost was Naruto while the other ghost was me"Sasuke stated

"Then the Sasuke that used Fireball jutsu on you was to make you think that we were aiming just for you"Naruto said.

"Then Naruto used his kekki genkai's ability time stop for both to grab the bells"Sasuke said

"And mission accomplished we have bells"Naruto smirked

Kakashi was amazed at the astounding teamwork of Naruto and Sasuke.

"Wait?..Naruto you have a kekki genkai?"Kakashi asked

"Yes...it's the awaigan"Naruto smiled

Kakashi knew the awaigan.**"So he has sensei Kekki Genkai which means he's entiment of unraveling who is father is?"**Kakashi thought.

"Sasuke I knew you can do it"Sakura said whiling running up to him

"Sakura I didn't do it"Sasuke said

"Then who?"Sakura said

"Naruto"

"No way!"

"I'm not lying Sakura he really did all that"

**"N-Naruto did all that?"**Sakura thought

"Okay Team 7 has now passed"Kakashi said as he put a thumbs up.

Naruto was about to leave until he was stop by Sasuke.

"hn....Sasuke?"Naruto was looking at the Uchiha.

"Naruto....I....was...wondering...would you like to teach me those kind of moves"Sasuke said

"Sure thing"Naruto smiled

Sasuke gave a smiled back

With Sakura

**"Maybe he is over me.....but why do I have a this feeling for him....I can't believe I'm saying this but...he's way better then Sasuke"**Sakura thought.

Okay tell me whatcha think

Semi Finals of girls are

Hinata-4

Tayuya-4

Temari-3

Please Review and Vote

(This is the last of voting btw)


	3. The Feeling

Hinata is the winner...Congratulations!

Naruto was walking down the street with Sasuke and they were talking and having a great time.

"So Naruto....you...wanna go out for some ramen?"Sasuke said.

"Really Sasuke?...you mean it?"Naruto said

"Yes"Sasuke said with rare smile on his face

"But in one condition"Sasuke said

"Okay"

"You will train with me after we eat okay"Sasuke said in a commanding tone

"You got it"Naruto that Naruto and Sasuke went to go get some ramen.

(That's the first XD)

Naruto smiled at the new Sasuke"Hey Teuschi-San 2 bowls ramen please"Naruto asked

"You got it"Teuschi said as he went to the back.

"So Naruto?....what's up with that kekki genkai of yours?"Sasuke asked,

"Well it's called Awaigan and it belongs to the most strongest clan in the leaf village,The Namikaze Clan which I belong to has 3 levels"Naruto finished.

"So what are the 3 levels and how do you achieve them"Sasuke asked again.

Teuschi handed the two boys their ramen and Naruto took a slurp of his,before answering Sasuke's question.

"Okay in level 1:you already have it and it's abilities are time stop and telekenisis"Naruto said.

**"So that explains that force that knock Sakura off her feet when she went to throw a punch at Naruto"**Sasuke said.

"And I'm afraid that I cannot give you any imperative information Sasuke"Naruto said.

"Why not"

"Because,It's the Namikaze rule"Naruto said.

"Dammit"Sasuke said under his breath and took a slurp of his ramen

Naruto just gave him a smile.

With Sakura

"Maybe going to Ino's will cheer me up"Sakura said.

Sakura has been down lately,She kept constantly thinking about Naruto.

She wanted to "apologize"for the way she acted around she didn't know what to say,So she's going to Ino's flower shop for advice.

"Hey Ino?"Sakura said.

"Billboard brow?"Ino said looking at her rival.

"Can I ask you a question please?"Sakura looked like she was going to cry any moment.

"Okay,Shoot"Ino said,She was a bit confused on what was wrong with Sakura,

"Well,....do you think........I'm always abusing Naruto physically and verbally?"Sakura asked.

It took Ino to think back at this and then she had found the answer.

"Well in all honesty Sakura,Yes..Yes you have always"Ino said.

Sakura just hung her head then Shikamaru came bye and looked at the girls.

"I tell ya that Naruto has really change"Shikamaru said

"Really?,How?"Ino said

"Well he's smarter,cooler,stronger,better,faster,and wiser"Shikamaru described.

"Really?...well I'll have to see this myself"Ino said.

Sakura just left them without saying a word until Ino stopped him.

"Hey Sakura?....Just say I'm sorry and I bet he'll forgive you"Ino said smiling.

Sakura nodded slightly and just went to go find Naruto.

Then like in 5 minutes she saw Naruto with Sasuke,"N-Naruto-kun"Sakura said.

"Oh look it's Sakura"Naruto pointed ran towards Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Huh?"Naruto said

"Naruto.....I'm sorry I've hit you through out the times.....and I mean....so umm......would you like to go on a date with me?"Sakura said with small smile.

"I'm sorry Sakura but no..."Naruto said

"But why"

"I'm just over you Sakura....I can't love you like that anymore....but we can be friends"Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke wasn't surprise at this because her has seen it before.

"Let's go Sasuke"Naruto said.

"Right"He replied

Both Uzumaki and Uchiha left a incrediblely shocked Sakura on the ground.

**"Could that be possible....could the dobe....really...really be over me"**Sakura thought.

As she looked back at the two.(I'm gonna skip this scene and bring up the training between Naruto and Sasuke)

With Naruto and Sasuke

"Okay Sasuke"Naruto said and gave him a summoning scroll.

"I want you to study on these summoning techniques"Naruto said.

Sasuke just nodded on what he began to analyze on the scroll,

"I want to learn how to summon crows"Sasuke said

"Okay go ahead"Naruto replied.

Sasuke just gave him a simple smirk and began to learn the summoning jutsu.

Naruto went to go somewhere to walk around maybe,He was walking down the streets of Konoha and he bumped into a girl with bluish hair and she had lavender eyes.

"Hello Hinata-Chan"Naruto greeted nicely to her and gave her a warm smile.

"H-H-H-H-Hello N-Naruto-kun"Hinata said as her face was red as a tomato

"Well how you've been this afternoon"He said.

"Umm...W-Wonderful....I-I...be going soon...la-later Naruto-kun"Hinata said as she walked away.

Naruto just smiled back at her.**"Wow...Hinata-Chan is so pretty"**Naruto thought.

**"N-Naruto-kun...really has changed....he even noticed me.......oh Naruto-Kun"**Hinata thought as she went went to walk some more(I'm having a writers block here XD)

Naruto then decides to walk back to his place."Naruto...your back...I've mastered the jutsu"Sasuke said.

"That's good"Naruto smiled at the Uchiha,Sasuke noticed it was getting dark he had to get to Kakashi's fast."Well Naruto it's been nice chatting with you but I really got to go see you"Sasuke said with a smirked and he smiled to himself and decided to go head for of Hinata swam through his conscience.**"Why am I thinking of her?"**Naruto thought.

_**"Maybe you like her kit!"**_Kyuubi said.

"Like her?....But....I don't know if she likes me?Naruto said

"_**Trust me kit!....She's the perfect mate for you "**_The Kyuubi sigh.

"She is super pretty and better looking then Sakura"Naruto said.

_**"Finally over that pink haired konoichi?"**_The Kyuubi questioned

"Yeah"Naruto then felt tired and went to bed.

The Next Day

Naruto was walking towards the bridge and to see Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

"Hello everyone"Naruto said as he sat down and began to meditate.

"What are you doing Naruto?"Sakura asked.

"I'm meditating....it's part of the Namikaze"Naruto said.

"D-Did you just say Namikaze....you mean the Namikaze clan....your in the Namikaze Clan"Sakura asked,She was very astonished right now.

"Yes"Naruto replied.

Sakura was so amazed at Naruto,He was meditating,he studied,he's more smart,very calm,stronger than sasuke,and....she even thought Naruto had a _sexy body_.

Naruto stopped meditating because Kakashi arrived.

"Hello Students I want you 3 to go to the Hokage's Tower"Kakashi said

"Hai"The team said in unison and they all left.

I know this chapter was short and dumb but I had a writers block XD.

Any review

Who Lee Should Date

Sakura

Ino

Should Sasuke Leave The Village

Yes

No

Maybe

Not Sure

Who Should Kakashi be with

Anko

Tsunade

Kurenai

Ayame

Shizune

Who should be Naruto's Squad Team

Sakura Ino TenTen Gaara

Gaara Kankuro

Shikamaru

Shikamaru,Lee,Neji,Gaara,and Kiba

Should Kiba be Jealous and Hate Naruto for taking Hinata

Yes

No


End file.
